Scarecrow and Who?
by Mary Elaine
Summary: Amanda finally gets a code name


**Disclaimer** Scarecrow and Mrs King is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Production Company. The story however, is copyrighted to the author. This story is for entertainment purposes only and cannot be redistributed without the permission of the author.   
  
Summary: Amanda finally gets a code name.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author: Mary Elaine  
  
Title: Scarecrow and WHO?   
================//=================  
  
Amanda looked around the Q-Bureau and was still a little bit in awe. She couldn't believe all that had happened in the last four years. Her entire life had been turned upside-down the morning she had met Lee at the train station. She now had a job she loved and a husband she adored. If anyone had told her she'd end up in the spy business she would have just laughed and said "Yeah, right. " But here she was and she enjoyed it every bit as much as Lee did.  
  
After her divorce from Joe, she wasn't entirely sure that she even wanted to find love and get married again. All that changed when she met Lee. She had fallen for him right away and she wasn't sure how much longer she would have pined for him if he hadn't made his feeling known to her during the "Stemwinder" case. But he'd finally told her that he loved her and the rest as they say was history. 

  
The only regret Amanda had was that no one in her family knew she and Lee were married. For that matter no one at the agency even knew. She was sure that Billy and Francine suspected something but she didn't know how much. Every time she and Lee were in the office alone someone would open the door and they would jump away from each other lest their shared secret be revealed. She sighed. Something had to be done about that. She was tired of having to sneak around all the time and never having any quality time with Lee. Being a newly married couple under these circumstances was a strain on both of them. "I'm going to have to talk to Lee about this and come up with some solution," Amanda said to herself resolutely.  
  
She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone entering the office. She jumped as Lee put his arms around her. "That wasn't quite the reaction a man hopes to get from his wife when he hugs her," Lee said with a twinkle in his eye and a smile that took her breath away.  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't hear you come in. Let's see if this is the kind of reaction you were hoping for." Amanda wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss that left them both a bit dazed and confused.  
  
"Um...yeah, that's kind of what I had in mind," Lee said. "What thoughts had you so lost that you didn't hear me come in?" he asked.  
  
Just as she was going to tell him, Billy walked into their office and once again they jumped away from each other like two people being caught with their hands in the cookie jar.  
  
"Sir,", "Billy," they both said at the same time, once again afraid they might have been found out.   
  
"Don't even try to explain or make excuses anymore, Scarecrow and Amanda. I've known for a long time that you two would get together and I can't think of any two people better suited for each other. You can tell when you two walk into a room together you're in love. Your faces just glow. Just how together are you and when did you figure out that you were in love?" Billy wanted to know.  
  
Amanda and Lee looked at each other and Lee cleared his throat. "Well, Billy it took me three years to figure out I was in love with Amanda. It took her considerably less time to know she was in love with me and almost gave up on me. Do you remember when she was kidnapped by Addi Birol? I proposed to her while we were both being held by him and we were married a couple months later."  
  
The look of surprise on Billy's face was priceless. "Well, I kind of figured as much but why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked them.  
  
"Sir, we have my family to consider. I worry about their safety almost every day. They don't even know I'm a spy. They think I work for IFF." 

  
Billy nodded his head. "I understand your concern, Amanda. But, I think its time for you to come out in the open about everything. I was just coming up to let you know that Dr. Smith wants to see you and Lee in ten minutes in my office. You've been a full field agent for 18 months know now and he probably figures it's time for you to be assigned a code name. He has to approve all code names."   
  
"Yeah, I guess we can't go around as Scarecrow and Mrs King any more, can we Billy?" Lee asked.  
  
Amanda was so lost in thought again when Billy left that she didn't hear Lee's question until he asked it again. "Amanda, sweetheart, are you OK?" Amanda looked at Lee and knew this was as good as time as any to ask him,  
  
"Lee, let's tell everyone. Please? Billy already know knows and it's just a matter of time before Francine figures it out if she hasn't already. Let's just march down to the bullpen before the meeting with Dr. Smith and tell everyone. We wouldn't have to hide our feelings anymore. We wouldn't have to hide from Mother or the boys and best of all we could be a real family, live under the same roof, buy groceries together, the kind of stuff that a semi-normal family does."  
  
Lee could tell how much this meant to Amanda and knew she was right. "I guess it's time. I'm tired of having to sneak around all the time. And more than anything I want a real family. Can you imagine the look on Francine's face when she hears?"  


Lee and Amanda rode down in the elevator alone. They had asked Billy to give them a few minutes together before going down to the bullpen. He had said he would wait for them downstairs so they could all go in together into the office.  
  
"You know, Amanda, I have never been married. I know your first wedding was a big one and I'll understand if you don't want to have another one as big, but I think it would really be nice for us to renew our vows for everyone to see our commitment to each other. What do you think?" Lee asked Amanda with eyes that were pleading for her approval.   
  
"I think that would be perfect, Sweetheart and I know who I would like to stand with me. I want to ask Francine."  
  
"Francine?" Lee asked with surprise.  
  
"Well, I know that might seem kind of strange, but we've gotten close and I really would like for her to stand with me," Amanda explained.  
  
  
Lee nodded his head in understanding. "Well, I can't think of anyone I'd want to stand with me other than Billy." Lee stated. "He's been through so much with me and I think he's probably my closest friend next to you.," Lee finished.  
  
"Well, now that that is settled, lets go downstairs and break the news to everyone.," Amanda said with a smile.  
  
============//===============  
  
Francine looked around the bullpen and wondered where Billy was. The staff meeting should have started about ten minutes earlier but Billy hadn't gotten there yet. She hoped everything was OK.  
  
She spotted Lee and Amanda as they walked in the door arm in arm. Billy was right behind them and she knew something was up. Were they finally going to come clean about there relationship, she wondered. She'd known for a long time that something was up. It would be hard not to notice. Everyone could see the shared looks, the way Lee was so supportive of Amanda in the office, the little ways they found to touch each other. Not to mention that she had walked into the Q-Bureau a couple of times and they had jumped away from each other like they were doing something they shouldn't have been. What came next though, Francine was not expecting.   
  
"All right people listen up. Lee and Amanda having something to tell us." Billy nodded his head toward Lee.  
  
Lee started by clearing his throat. "Ah... well everyone knows that Amanda and I are partners but, more than that we are partners for life, no matter what may happen at work. We eloped about eight months ago. Once we tell her family we'll set a date and everyone will be invited to a reception. We may even renew our vows for everyone." A cheer went up around the office and co-workers came up to congratulate the happy couple.  
  
Amanda went up to a very shocked Francine and said " Um, Francine, close your mouth . You are going to start catching flies." At this Francine's mouth snapped shut. "I know this is a shock to you and everyone else. Perhaps you more than anyone else, given your history with Lee. I know you and I had that little talk in the office during T.P.'s case and you thought we had broken up but, we never did . We figured it was time for everyone to know what's really been going on for over a year now." Amanda finished.   
  
"I knew something like this was going on, I just never quite guessed this," Francine told Amanda.  
  
"Well, Francine, it wasn't quite what I expected either. I never thought I'd fall in love again." Francine shook her head as Amanda went on." I know you and I have never seen eye to eye on things and you've wondered on occasion how a housewife could ever be a good agent, but I've always considered us friends and I would be honored if you'd be my maid of honor when Lee and I renew our vows. We didn't have anyone stand with us when we got married the first time and I want to have one of my good friends there this time."  
  
Francine had to dab at her eyes because of the tears that had formed. "Amanda, I would be honored to stand with you and Lee. I know I've said a lot of hurtful things about you and I want to go on record as saying I was wrong. You are a great agent and you and Lee make a perfect team. And yeah I think I can say we are friends now. There was a time I wouldn't have said that."  
  
Francine and Amanda hugged and Amanda started to tell Francine about there wedding.  
  
================//=================  
  
Lee had spotted Billy across the room and headed over to talk to him. "Hey, Billy, hold up a minute. You know Amanda and I didn't really have a real wedding the first time. I mean we were married in a Justice of the Peace's office so we weren't able to have anyone stand with us. You're my closest friend and you've been through everything with me including losing Dorothy. You were the one that kept pushing me toward Amanda and telling me to give her a chance. You were the first one in the office to really know what I felt for her. I can't think of anyone who would do a better job of being my best man than you would. So what do you say? Will you stand with me?"  
  
Billy considered Lee a very good and close friend. He had worked with him for over ten years. He and Jeanie had had him over for dinner and were glad to see Lee finally settle down. "Lee, I wouldn't dream of telling you no. I would be honored to be your best man." He and Lee embraced.   
  
Just as Amanda came up to them, Dr Smyth breezed through the doors into the bullpen. "My, my, don't we all look comfy. Have we forgotten where we are people? Let's get back to work. Melrose, Stetson, King in Melrose's office. NOW! I have feeling that this has to do with Scarecrow and Mrs King and I'm not sure I'm going to like what I hear." He said more to himself than anyone.   
  
Amanda, Lee and Billy all followed Dr Smyth into Billy's office and waited for him to speak. "Alright people what's going on? I came down here to talk with Amanda and everyone is just lolly gagging around down here."  
  
"Sir, I can explain," Amanda started. "Lee and I were married eight months ago and we thought it was a good time to come out of the closet so to speak. We've not told anyone, Sir, not even my family because of the danger it might pose to my them. We plan on telling them today, Sir. Everyone was congratulating us and that's why everyone was a little more relaxed than usual in the bullpen."  
  
"Well, what an interesting position to be put in. We've never had a married couple working together in the Agency and I'm not so sure it's all that great of an idea but you two work so well together that I hate to break you up. You're one of the best teams I have. So, I guess for know I'll let you guys continue to work together." Lee, Amanda and Billy were a more than a little surprised to say the least. Dr. Smyth had a reputation in the office as being hard- nosed. Everyone knew how Lee and he felt about each other. For Dr. Smyth to even have a civil word for him was something of a shock.  
  
"What we need is a code name for Amanda," Dr. Smyth started. "Any ideas, Scarecrow? I've got a few or my own but, I want to see what you come up with. Now it seems that you have some business to take care of so, I'm letting you take the rest of the day off. I want this business with your family cleared up by tomorrow morning when you come back to work so that your mind is on work and not on telling the family." Amanda and Lee thanked Dr. Smyth and started out of Billy's office when he stopped them. "Oh and by the way Scarecrow nothing from Wizard of Oz for Amanda's code name. I want something that fits her. Got it?"   
  
Lee just nodded and said " Come on, Amanda, we've got a lot of explaining to do to your mother and the boys." Amanda and Lee walked to the car from the Georgetown entrance. Both were lost in their own thoughts about what was going to take place. "Are you sure you're ready to do this, Lee? I know you're nervous about telling Mother and the boys, but you know, they all love you and they already know we're serious about each other," Amanda told Lee once they were in the Corvette, heading towards Amanda's house. 

  
"Amanda, I'm so ready for us to come out in the open with all of our secrets that I think I could handle just about anything the boys or your Mother might throw at us," Lee told her. "I'm ready to be a full-time husband to you and a full-time step-father to your boys. I am so tired of only seeing you when your family is out of town or when you can tell your Mother that you're working late.," Lee said with determination. 

  
Amanda agreed with him," Yeah, I know. It's hasn't been easy. This has been the longest eight months of my life. I hate seeing you at work, but not really being able to spend any quality time with you. And the looks from everyone in the office. Everyone can tell that we're in love. I'm  
so glad that everyone knows now. I can't wait to start moving your stuff into the house."  
  
"Moving my stuff into your house?" Lee echoed." I never thought it would happen. I know we talked about it and we decided that once we told everyone, I'd move into your house but I was beginning to think it wasn't going to happen."  
  
They were pulling up in front of the house when Amanda spotted Joe's car . "I wonder what he's here for?" Lee said.  
  
"I don't know. I hope everything's OK, but you know what? I'm glad he's here. This way we can tell everyone at the same time," Amanda said. 

  
Lee got out and walked to Amanda side of the car. He helped her out of the car and they walked up the path to the front door. 

  
"Hi, Amanda." Joe said as he and Dotty met them at the door.  
  
"Hi, Joe. What are you doing here? Is everything OK? " Amanda asked her ex-husband. 

  
"Oh, yeah, everything is OK. I know it's not my weekend to have the boys but I have tickets to the game this weekend in Baltimore. They're great seats and I was wondering if you'd mind switching weekends with me?" Joe questioned Amanda.   
  
"Actually Joe that would be perfect," Amanda answered. "Lee and I need to talk both you and Mother before the boys get home and then we need to talk to the boys alone."  
  
"Amanda is everything OK? I mean you're not sick or anything are you?" Amanda's mother asked her.  
  
"No, Mother, everything's fine but we need to talk to you. Let's go into the living room so we can talk." Amanda stopped as if she'd forgotten something. "Go on in, I'll be right there. I need to get something out of my bedroom." Amanda looked at Lee and smiled. Lee knew she was going up to get their wedding rings. She kept them there in the false bottom of her jewelry box.  
  
Amanda came down from her room with a smile on her face. She had her rings on and had Lee's in her pocket. She decided to keep her hand out of view, though, until they'd told her mother and Joe.  
  
"There she is. We were starting to wonder Amanda.," Dotty said.  
  
"Sorry, Mother, but I needed to get something. First let me say that I don't like keeping secrets from you but I had to, to keep you and the boys safe." Amanda hurried on because she could see a question forming in her mother's eyes and she wanted to get this over with. "Lee and I don't work for IFF. We work for a governmental counter-intelligence agency. In short, we are spies."  
  
Dotty took it in and then just started laughing. "Amanda, can't you come up with a better excuse for being out all night and being so secretive about your job? I know you do documentaries and that some of them are top secret but, please..."   
  
"Dotty, Amanda is telling you the truth. She and Lee work for an organization called the Agency. Do you remember when I was accused of killing the Prime Minister of Estocia?" Joe questioned Dotty. 

Dotty nodded her head a look of disbelief starting to form.

" Well, thanks to Lee and Amanda, I'm a free man. They helped clear my name."  
  
"Is this true Lee? Amanda?" Dotty asked. She just couldn't believe that her daughter, the mother of her two grandsons was a spy. 

  
"Yes, Mrs West. Amanda and I are spies although we prefer counter-intelligence agents. We have worked together for nearly five years. I handed her a package at a train station nearly five years ago and asked her to deliver it for me because I was being followed. After that case was finished my boss thought she would be good partner for me and started enlisting her help on different assignments. She worked as a civilian courier for nearly four years before she became a full agent. Do you remember Billy Melrose?" At Dotty's nod he continued, "He's our boss."  
  
Dotty was flabbergasted. She had never been at a loss for words before. She always knew what to say. She looked from Lee to Amanda and then back to Joe. "You've known all this time, Joe?" Dotty asked.   
  
"Yes. Lee and Amanda asked me not to tell you or the boys because they didn't want you to worry. And they didn't want anything to happen to you or the boys by you knowing what they did. It's a dangerous business that they're in." Joe finished but Dotty wasn't listening. Her eyes were fixated on Amanda's left ring finger. 

  
Amanda had decided that it was time to move things along. The boys were going to be home any minute and she wanted her mother to know everything before they arrived.  
  
"Amanda, what is that on your hand?" Joe had noticed the ring on her finger at the same time Dotty did, but managed to beat Dotty to the question that was both on their minds.   
  
"It's a wedding set. Lee and I were married eight months ago," Amanda said as she handed Lee his ring. "We needed to keep our marriage a secret for the same reason we keep our jobs a secret."  
  
"But, Amanda...I don't know what to say. What do I tell all our family, all our friends, the neighbors?" Dotty cried out.  
  
"Mrs West, Amanda and I are going to renew our vows on February 13, our one year anniversary. It's on a Saturday and it will be a perfect time to tell everyone," Lee said.  
  
"Well, I guess you're right," Dotty said reluctantly. Then she forced a smile for her daughter sake. She thought it was all a little fast, but she had learned to trust Amanda's judgement. "Congratulations, you two. I guess it's a good thing I planned on going to your aunt's this weekend, Amanda. It will give you guys a chance to get Lee's things moved in. You ARE moving in, Lee? Right?" Dotty asked. "Yes, Ma'am . I'm going to move in, if that's all right. We still need to talk to the boys but I think they like me and God knows I love them as if they were my own sons." Lee sensed Joe's eyes on him and he rushed on. "I'm not trying to replace you as a their father. But I'm hoping they'll accept me as a friend."  
  
"Lee, I'm glad you'll be here for them. That's one of the things I wanted to talk to Amanda about. I've been offered a position with the State Department in Bulgaria. It's the same kind of work that I was doing in Africa. So the boys will need a father figure around and I can't think of anyone I'd rather have to be there for my boys than you," He got up and hugged first Lee and then Amanda.  
  
"Thank you, Joe. That means a lot to me," Lee finished as the front door opened.  
  
"Hi everyone. Dad!! I didn't know you were coming this weekend," Phillip said.  
  
"Yeah, hi, everyone. What's up, Dad? " Jamie chimed in.   
  
"Well, guys, I have tickets to the Orioles game. It's the last home game of the season and your mom said it was OK for you to go with me this weekend," Joe told them  
  
"Cool," the boys both said at the same time.  
  
"First though, boys, Lee and I want to take you out to dinner. So get washed up and we'll get going," Amanda told them. 

  
"Is it OK if we drop them off after dinner at your place, Joe?" Amanda wanted to know.  
  
"Yeah, that'll be fine. Again, congratulations, you guys. You take real good care of her, Stetson, or you'll have me to contend with," Joe told Lee with a smile after the boys had gone upstairs.   
  
"Thanks, Joe. And don't worry, I'll protect this lady with my life," Lee told Joe as they heard the boys come down the stairs. 

  
"What do you guys want for dinner? Pizza or burgers?" Amanda asked her sons.  
  
"Pizza!" they both yelled.  
  
"OK," she laughed. "Let's go get into the Wagoneer and we'll get going."   
  
Lee smiled at Dotty and mouthed, "Thank you for understanding."  
  
  
Amanda's mother came up to them and gave them a hug. "Congratulations, you two. I'm very happy for you. Welcome to the family, Lee," She whispered in their ears as they walked out to the car.   
  
===============//================   
  
Lee and Amanda had just finished telling the boys about their jobs and their secret marriage.  
  
"So you guys are spies and are married?" At their nod Jamie said, "Cool!" 

"Phillip, sweetheart are you Ok?" Amanda asked her son.   
  
"Um...yeah, I'm OK. Congratulations, Are you going to move in with us Lee?" Phillip wanted to know. "I mean we're not going to have to move or anything are we?"  
  
"No, Phillip. You guys won't have to move. If it's OK, I'm going to move in with you. In fact while you guys are gone this weekend, we're going to move my stuff in," Lee searched for some kind of approval from the boys.  
  
"Cool. No, we don't have a problem with you moving in with us," Jamie said after catching his brother's eye, knowing by the look there that it WAS OK with Phillip, too. "Come on fellas," Amanda said." We need to get you to your father's."  
  
They pulled into Joe's driveway. As the boys were getting out of the backseat of Amanda's car they both gave their mother and brand new step-father a hug.  
  
"Congratulation and welcome to the family, Lee. We're glad you and Mom are married. Maybe Mom won't be so lonely now," Phillip said.   
  
After the boys went into Joe's place Amanda looked at Lee "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be. What do you think, Mr. Stetson?"   
  
"I think you're right, Mrs Stetson. Let's go back to my place and start packing. I know it's late but I'm anxious to get started. I'm ready to be your husband full time," Lee said as they drove to his apartment.  
  
"Sounds like a great idea.," Amanda said as she kissed her husband on the cheek. "I want you with me in our house by Sunday night."  


"Well, I think that takes care of just about everything," Lee told Amanda as he looked around the apartment one last time. "Makes me appreciate apartments that come fully furnished. I'm glad I don't have to move much furniture."  
  
They had gone back to the apartment Friday night after dropping the boys off at Joe's and, truth be told, hadn't gotten anything packed. The events of the day had pretty much worn both of them out. Mentally and physically they were dead tired. They had gotten to the apartment, intent on packing a few things up, but made the mistake of sitting down in front of the TV to unwind first. When Lee awoke at two in the morning, Amanda fast asleep in his arms, he realized they must have both fallen asleep on the couch. Knowing they wouldn't get anything done that night, he gently prodded her awake and led her sleepily off to bed.  
  
They woke up early and had a leisurely breakfast and, by early afternoon, had managed to get almost everything ready to move.  
  
"Lee, have you thought about my code name?" Amanda asked her husband. "Well, I've been mulling things over in my mind while I've been packing. I have a few ideas, but I don't know if you'll like them." 

  
"What are they? I mean they can't be the bad," Amanda said.   
  
"Well, really there's only one. It was a little tough because everything I thought of at first was related to the "Wizard of Oz", but I think I found something that describes you perfectly. You're brilliant, smart, use common sense, and you've gotten us out of some pretty tight situations."  
  
"Well, what is it?" Amanda said. "Don't keep me in suspense."   
  
"Sherlock."  
  
"Sherlock?" Amanda said with a questioning look in her eyes. " As in Sherlock Holmes? As is in elementary my dear Watson? That Sherlock?" 

  
"Yeah, it's perfect for you, Amanda. You're smart. You've got more common sense than anyone I know and again you get us out of some pretty bad places," Lee insisted.  
  
" I don't know, Lee. I mean he was one of the greatest literary sleuths of all time. I don't know if I can live up to the name." 

  
"Oh yes you can, Amanda Stetson. Do you realize half of the cases we've solved have been solved because of your level headedness and your logic? You don't know how many times you've gotten me to rethink things and see it your way. Sherlock Holmes solved his cases by using logic and knowledge - just like you."  
  
After thinking a minute Amanda said, with a laugh, "So I suppose that's that makes you Watson then. Hmm Sherlock and Scarecrow? You know I kind of like that. Has a nice ring to it don't you think?" 

  
"What do mean Sherlock and Scarecrow? Shouldn't it be Scarecrow and Sherlock?" Lee asked, teasing Amanda, "I mean after all I am the senior agent and..." Lee was hit squarely in the chest by a flying pillow. "Hey! Oh, so that's how you want to play? Well, you just wait, Amanda Stetson! I know where your you're ticklish!" Lee said as he lunged for Amanda and caught her around the waist and began to tickle her. 

"OK, OK, you win, Lee, stop," Amanda said through her laughter. "Scarecrow and Sherlock"  
  
"That's better. I tell you these new recruits think they can just waltz in here and be top banana," Lee said with a shake of his head and a smile on his lips.  
  
"Just watch it, Scarecrow. You have to live with this freshman agent," Amanda said as she poked him in the ribs. 

  
"I can't think of anything I'd rather do than live with the freshman agent I'm looking at," Lee said as he kissed Amanda on the lips.  
  
"Oh I can, Scarecrow. I can think of lots of other things I'd rather do than have this conversation right now," Amanda said as she kissed her husband passionately and led him into their bedroom.  
  
================//===============  
  
The next day was just as busy for Amanda and Lee. They were able to get all of Lee's stuff into the Wagoneer and the Corvette but it had taken some pretty clever packing on both their parts.  
  
Miraculously they'd only had to make two trips from his place to hers. Amanda knew her mother and the boys would be back that night and she wanted to have a special dinner to enjoy with her husband in the home they now shared. They were finally a "real" married couple living together, working together, sharing life together. She had sent Lee out to run a couple of errands for her while she got dinner ready.   
  
They also had something else to celebrate. She had been looking for the perfect time to tell him a secret of her own and she couldn't think of a better moment than right now.   
  
"Amanda?" Lee said as shut the front door behind him. " What smells so good?"  
  
"Dinner," Amanda answered simply. "I thought a nice romantic candlelight dinner for two was in order. We've got a lot to celebrate."   
  
"We sure do. We're finally husband and wife in the eyes of everyone and we can finally live under one roof as a family," Lee said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, that's true but that's not all, Lee," Amanda said with a smile.  
  
"What else is there?" Lee asked his wife. "Well, sweetheart in about seven months we're going to have a lot more to celebrate," Amanda told Lee.   
  
Realization hit Lee like a ton of bricks. "How? I mean are you sure? Have you seen the doctor?" Lee stammered   
  
"Lee, calm down," Amanda said with a chuckle. It wasn't often she could fluster Lee. And Lee was definitely flustered right now.   
  
"How do you feel? Shouldn't you be sitting down?" Lee rambled on.   
  
Amanda very calmly went over to where Lee was and put her hand over his month silencing him.   
  
"Lee, slow down. I'm only pregnant. Yes, I'm sure BECAUSE I did go to the doctor and no, I don't need to sit down. This is a natural thing. I've done it before," Amanda said softly as if to reassure her husband that she and their new family were just fine. "You are OK with this, right? I mean I know we really hadn't talked about this but.." Amanda trailed off looking for approval in Lee's eyes.   
  
"OK with it? Amanda, I can't wait to have a child of our own. I love you!" Lee told his wife as he took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly.

Amanda and Lee were in Billy's office telling him and Francine about their weekend while they waited for Dr. Smythe to get there. They were anxious to tell him his idea for Amanda's code name.   
  
"So, did you get everything straightened out this weekend, Scarecrow?" Billy asked.  
  
"Yeah, we got everything taken care of including moving my stuff to Amanda's house," Lee told his boss.   
  
"How did your mother and the boys take it, Amanda?" Francine asked.  
  
"We'll, they were of course very surprised and Mother was a little upset because we eloped,, but she got over it. Right now she's probably on the phone planning our wedding with Aunt Lillian," Amanda said with a laugh.  
  
"What about the boys? How do they feel about you moving in, Lee?" Billy wanted to know.  
  
"Well, I was worried that they wouldn't accept me, but they have and they were OK with me moving in. Joe was there Friday night when we told everyone so he also knows and said he was glad that I'd be there for the boys while he is overseas. He is leaving in a couple of weeks to go to Belgium for the State Department," Lee told Billy and Francine.   
  
Just then Dr. Smythe swept into the room. "Morning, kiddies. How is everything in Camelot this morning?"   
  
"Just fine and before you ask, the weekend went fine as well," Lee told him. "Her family was very supportive -- once they got over the shock of having two spies in the family. We appreciate you taking us off the active duty roster so we could get everything taken care of this weekend."  
  
"You're welcome, Scarecrow and Mrs. King. Or should I say Scarecrow and ..." Dr. Smythe waited for someone to supply the code name that was to be Amanda's.  
  
"Well, Sir, Lee came up with something and the more I think about it the more I like it, " Amanda said as she smiled at Lee.   
  
"Don't keep us in suspense Amanda. What is it?" Francine asked with excitement.  
  
"Sherlock," Lee and Amanda said together.   
  
"Sherlock?" the rest of the room echoed in surprise.   
  
"Well, yeah, she's every bit as smart as Sherlock Holmes and beautiful to boot. She's smart, resourceful and she's got a very logical mind," Lee finished.  
  
"I like it," Dr Smythe said. He then turned to Billy and said, "That was the smartest idea you ever had Melrose, putting these two together. They are the best team the Agency has ever seen."   
  
"Thank you Dr Smythe. I thought they'd make a great team the day I met Amanda, even if it took a little effort to convince Lee of the fact," Billy said with a twinkle in his eye.   
  
"Well, now that that's done I believe we have a meeting to get to. Isn't it time for the staff meeting Billy?" Dr Smythe said. 

  
I have a great family, a great job. What more could I ask for?" Amanda thought as she gazed at the man that she loved more that life. She was pulled back to the task at hand when she heard Billy announcing the duty roster and told everyone that, Scarecrow and Sherlock were handling the breech down in internal affairs."   
  
Lee had felt Amanda's gaze on him and took her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. She smiled at him and knew that she was where she belonged and everything was right in their world.  
  
The End


End file.
